Kimiko's Story
by roxieluna
Summary: If there are 13 animals in the Chinese Zodiac, including the cat, only 13 people can be cursed...right?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Kimiko Sohma. I'm a freshman in Rhode Island, so I'm 15. From my name, I bet you were thinking that I lived somewhere in Asia…or maybe not. (Obviously not all people with Asian names live in Asia.) I'm Japanese, but, because my dad died in Japan just before I was born, my mom didn't want to stay anywhere near there. So here I am. But I want so badly to go there…to see where my roots are. I speak Japanese (and English, of course) and I have the money for a plane ticket…but whenever I bring it up, Mama refuses. I wish that after so many years she'd just let whatever go. It's not like I'm asking her to go with me…but I am her only child…and I'm young…

Okay, don't get me wrong. I know it's sad that my dad died from causes that haven't been explained to me, but I have a feeling that his death isn't all that's keeping her away from there. Maybe I should just go…and leave a note for her that I'll be going…you know, pull a "What a Girl Wants"…but Japan is a bit farther than London…

She'd probably go after me and then kill me when she caught me…at least ground me for the rest of my teens. I really don't want to think about that…

My mom keeps a lot of things from me. More than the cause of my dad's death, I know _nothing_ about my family. Hell, I may not even have a family. It wouldn't make a difference in what I know about them…especially since she doesn't have any family reunions planned any time soon…as far as I know…but she's well over ten years late for one of those…

Once, I asked Mama if I had any brothers and sisters…which would be odd I guess…considering they don't live with us and all…but she ended up changing the subject anyway. Then I asked if I had any cousins. When I didn't get an answer, I knew for sure that she'd been hiding things from me. That had gotten me really annoyed, so I asked her if I had any family at all, which of course I would…even if it was some distant cousin…eight times removed…

She yelled at me for asking too many questions. That really pissed me off. So I yelled back, saying that I had to have some family somewhere, and I was going to find out.

I got grounded.

Another thing my mother keeps from me is her childhood. I have never heard her say anything about her childhood; nothing at all. Not even where she lived…what her house looked like…her friends' names…

The only thing she ever told me was that she kept my father's name, Sohma. I also know my father's name, not because she told me, but because I found my birth certificate once and saw that his name was Ryoma. Ryoma Sohma…poor guy…his name rhymes.

As I get older, I become more and more curious about my heritage…

Someday, I will know.


	2. Chapter 2

Someday came awfully quick.

I stared at the computer screen, my eyes wide in horror.

No way. I did NOT just buy a plane ticket to Tokyo. Nope. I'm dreaming. I would never do something so big on impulse.

And then the printer started.

Dread rushed through me.

As soon as the printer made its final note, I yanked the paper out, studying it closely.

Oh my God. How am I going to tell my mom?

"Oh hey Mom, I was hoping you could give me a ride in tomorrow. I'm departing for Tokyo in a little more than 24 hours. Yes Mom, a day…Mom? What are you doing with that rope? Why do you have that insane look in your eye? Mom?"

That's just great.

To top it all off, I didn't think to buy a round trip ticket. No, all I got was a one way ticket to Japan.

I've got to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed down hard on the pile of clothes overflowing from my suitcase. Who knows how long I'll be there?

"Honey?"

I froze, my hands hidden behind the cover of the suitcase, buried in my clothes.

My mother froze as well, standing at the door. "Why are you packing?" she asked; her voice grave.

Here we go.

"Um…yeah…about that-"

"You're not running away are you?" she asked, her voice short.

"Not exactly…?" I answered, wincing.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She cried, kneeling down on the floor. And then it dawned on her, the sign clear on her face. "You're going to Japan,"

"Mama, you haven't told me _anything_ about my family. Of course I'm going to be curious! I can't stand another school year of people asking me about my family, or lack of one!"

"Kimiko-"

"I'm going to Japan, Mama, and you can't stop me!" I yelled, standing up, towering above her…a whopping five feet and two inches.

She looked down in her lap, folding her trembling hands.

"Mama…?" I croaked, having an urge to walk over to her and put my arms around her...but since I was the one who causing her this pain...maybe now was not the right time for that...

She looked up at me, smiling weakly.

"Oh Kimiko, I knew that one day this would come…I just wish I would have been more prepared for it,"

I could tell she was struggling to stay calm.

"I'm not going to stop you…I wish I could, but that would be cruel…Kimiko, you must promise me you will come back someday,"

How long does she think I'll be gone? "I would think that I would," I said slowly.

Mama smiled, a tear falling from her eyes. She sniffled and wiped the tear away, not looking at me.

"Mama, I don't want you to worry-"

"Oh believe me Kimiko, I will every single day. I already do. That's how mother's are," she whispered.

I was afraid I was going to start crying too…I hated seeing Mama cry…she hardly ever did. I'd never left her for longer than two weeks, and that was just through summer camp…I was still in the same country. I don't even know how long I'll be gone this time.

"When does your plane leave?"

I looked at the clock on my desk; 9:24.

"Tomorrow at 9:45…So really soon…"

More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mama, please don't cry…you're going to make me cry," I whispered, my voice trembling.

She stood up slowly. "You have to promise to call me at least once a week, ok sweetheart?"

"Of course, Mama,"

"Well, tomorrow I'll help you get ready," she remarked, her back facing me.

She stopped at the door, her hand on the door frame. She turned around to face me. Tear streaks stained her face. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Mama,"

She stared at me for a moment, and then turned, sniffling, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Now I'm alone. I can't keep myself together…I bent over my suitcase and closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks as my body shook, silently.

I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um…Mama, we have to go…"

She looked up from her book and blinked. Then her eyes widened.

"What time is it!?" she gasped.

"9:15…"

"Good Lord! I lost track of time! Why didn't you say anything?" she cried, throwing her book down and grabbing her purse off the counter, running to the garage.

By the time I was in the garage, she already had the car started up.

I hoisted my suitcase into the trunk and quickly sat down in the car, hardly getting the chance to shut the door as she sped out of the driveway.

It must be some kind of master plan...she must want me to fall out of the car so I have to go to the hospital and miss my flight...yes...

"This is crazy…no mother in their right mind would let their child go off to Japan without them…" she rambled.

"Foreign exchange students," I murmured.

"But I don't have you set up to stay with anyone!" she cried.

"I'm sure you could contact some family members or something." I muttered.

I'm actually really surprised that she hasn't...

Her face tensed.

I pretended to be clueless when I asked, "Mama, what is it? Is there something that I should know?"

She gave me a sideways glance, but then looked back out the dashboard, her grip on the wheel tight, so tight her knuckles were going white.

"Well, Kimiko, I don't know if this will apply to you…but if it does…your life is going to drastically change,"

Not the answer I expected… "Well thanks Mom, that makes me feel fantastic," I said sarcastically. She could have added drastically change for the _better_...but I'm afraid that she'd rather not tell me...because with my luck it would be a change for the worse.

"Don't worry Kimiko; I don't think that it applies to you anyways,"

"Don't think _what_ applies to me!?" I cried.

"Just forget I said anything, ok? You don't need to worry,"

THEN WHY EVEN BRING IT UP!? What is she even talking about!? If I had known that she would've given me such a fortune teller's prediction, I wouldn't have even asked!

"Oh, here we are. Hurry Kimiko, your plane leaves in twenty minutes,"


	5. Chapter 5

I suppose any normal person would be psyched about their first plane ride (unless you're one of those people who get air sick). What with seeing everything at such an altitude, the weird feeling you get drifting through the clouds, the new smells; (and whatever else people think is exciting about air travel…nothing ridiculous like 'I like puking in barf bags, hur hur hur')

But with that great prophecy my mother gave me, it was hard to think about anything else.

Maybe she just said it to scare me…but she seemed pretty serious…and she isn't the best at acting…

My stomach should really join a gymnastics team, in my opinion. Its somersaults have gotten itself a ten; making me feel really sick.

So I was excited about finally going to Japan – finally going anywhere other than the states surrounding Rhode Island – but I was also dreading what I was getting myself in to.

I should have planned this better. I don't even know where I'm staying! With my luck, I'd end up spending the night on a park bench, and then getting arrested for disturbance of the people or whatever.

I guess I'll just have to look up the name Sohma and see if there's anyone in the area. That'll be the second thing I do when I get to Japan. First I have to get some yen.

I closed my eyes, which brought me back to the car ride here.

_"Well, Kimiko, I don't know if this will apply to you…but if it does…your life is going to drastically change,"_

I opened my eyes quickly, a shiver running down my spine.

Is it too late to ask them to turn the plane around?


	6. Chapter 6

Of course it would be a shock for someone from tiny Rhode Island (and any other small state, city, or town…possibly anyone, in this situation) to feel really lost with more than a thousand people around them at once, and I can't even begin to guess how many people there are here…and this is only the airport. This is truly insane.

I scanned the area for a currency exchange. I couldn't see anything…too many moving bodies…that were taller than me…blocking my view.

This was one of those times I wish that I was five inches taller.

I turned to a random businessman that looked like he knew where he was and asked him where one was. He pointed behind me, and then walked away.

That's nice, Kimiko. If I had only turned around I would've seen it. Maybe it was someone from Hogwarts disguising it as something else only so I would ask someone and then feel extremely stupid when I found out it was right there. It must've been the Weasleys…I bet they're laughing about it right now.

I'm going to have to talk to Harry about that.

I walked over to it, only to find a gazillion tourists waiting in line…complete with 'comfortable walking shoes' and cameras. I can't stand lines…

I headed outside, getting bumped into so many times I thought for sure I would wake up tomorrow morning with bruises.

Now outside, in bustling Tokyo, feeling even more lost, I let the current of the crowd take me with them. It's not like I have any idea of where to go…let's just hope I don't end up in some gang hideout…

I spotted a small café and rushed over to it…as much as one can rush towards something in such a thick crowd.

I opened the door and quickly went inside, going straight to the red counter to take a seat at one of the stools.

Amazingly, this place was not really that crowded. Three out of the ten tables scattered around the place weren't occupied…

I looked around at the hanging lights, making the room glow as if there were a warm fireplace in it. The tables had white iron legs and frosted glass tops. There was a light under each of them to give them a glowing look, lighting the customer's faces up.

"Hello sweetheart, what can I do for you?"

I turned my head to face a man with shaggy brown hair and an apron with a coffee mug and towel in his hand. He was American.

"Could you tell me where I could get my American money exchanged?" I asked.

He turned around briefly, only to grab paper and a pen.

"Okay, so you're here, and all you need to do is go down these two streets, both left, and finally down this last street, you take a right," he explained, drawing it out. He smiled at me. "Can I get you anything before you go?"

"That's alright," I said, smiling back. "Thank you,"

"No problem kiddo,"

I pushed the door open and nearly got knocked over from all of the people. I jumped into the current, looking like a total tourist with my face buried in my hand made map.

It took me around twenty minutes to walk three blocks…on the second block I almost got ran over by a biker…that wouldn't have been good.

"Yes, hello, Mrs. Sohma, we're sending your daughter home on med flight. Oh not to worry; it's only a minor concussion and a few broken bones…what's that you say? This was her first day in Japan? What a bummer,"

Eheheheh.

I looked up at the old sign on the small brick building: Currency Exchange.

Hey, I wonder if this place is a currency exchanger. (Only kidding)

I should go in there and ask for a burger or something. They may not get my humor though…

I pushed open the glass door, which signaled one of those annoying doorbell things that alert the clerks that someone's in the store…

Even in Japan apparently.

"Konichiwa," an small voice greeted.

I bowed my head. "Konichiwa," I murmured, walking over to the front desk. "I'd like to exchange my US dollars to yen please,"

"Mmhmm,"

I handed her my money and she started counting it.

"I don't mean to bother you ma'am, but do you know of any Sohmas?"

"Do I?" she laughed, her face crinkling. "Young child, there are too many Sohmas to count. Lucky for most, around here most of 'em live on the Sohma Estates. Not too very far from here either. You would have to take a bus; it would probably take a few hours to walk. It would only be about a fifty minute bus ride from the station, which might I add is on this street. Here we sell maps and bus tickets, if you're interested,"

What a persuasive lady. She makes it seem like you're having a regular conversation when she's just doing sales. She's like a living infomercial.

"Well, I think I'll take two bus tickets…how much would that be?"

"121 yen,"

"And how much yen do I have?"

"60,500 yen,"

"So that's equivalent to 500?"

"I don't know, you tell me," she chuckled.

"Two tickets please," I muttered, feeling stupid. What else is new?

"We appreciate your business," she remarked, smiling, still chuckling. She handed me the money and the two bus tickets, and I walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ticket please,"

I looked up at the bus driver as he said this. He was on the plumpish side, I'd have to say. He looked tired of driving. I don't know if I could stand driving people around all day…being a bus driver is probably even worse than being a taxi driver…you have to deal with even more strangers.

I quickly took a seat in the middle next to a window. I was glad no one ended up sitting next to me, which may have been awkward…

And besides, who doesn't like having two seats to themselves?

It was kind of a surprise to see so much country after being in a bustling place like Tokyo. I can't say that I didn't like it either. I'm not good in crowds…

The bus came to a sudden stop, and the driver called out "Sohma Estates!"

That's my stop…I gathered my things as quickly as I could, which wasn't all that quickly… The bus driver must have lost his patience and decided to leave.

That's just great.

In what seemed like miles, even though the driver said it was only five, he came to the last stop. By this time, I was the last person on the bus…which gives you that kind of out of place feeling in your gut.

I quickly got off the bus…I didn't want him to start the bus again and take me back to Tokyo. I'd rather be in the middle of nowhere after my crazy near-death bike experience back there…

As I watched the bus drive away, a feeling of dread and abandonment took over me.

Where the heck was I!?

I decided that I'd start following the road…but which way? My best guess was to head towards the Sohma Estates…it's only five miles…I should be there by…midnight. That's great…it's already 6:30.

And there isn't even a park bench for me to sleep on!

I sat down on the side of the road, on the grass, setting my heavy suitcase down. I wasn't in any hurry…it would be dark out soon anyway…I couldn't walk five miles before sundown…

I stretched out my back, leaning against my suitcase, and reached beside me for my purse.

It wasn't there.

I quickly stood up. Did I leave it on the bus!? I had all my yen in there! And my other bus ticket!

A dog barked.

I spun around.

THE DOG HAS MY PURSE!

"Yeah…that's mine," I called.

It wagged its tail. How annoying. It was enjoying this.

"C'mere," I called, patting my legs.

It did that weird eyebrow raising thing dogs do.

It turned and ran.

"HEY!" I screamed, grabbing my stuff and chasing after it…which wasn't easy with all that weight on my neck and back…and my guitar case thudding against my leg…I'm probably going to end up tripping, where authorities will fine me sprawled out on the ground, unconscious in a few days. They may not even find me until I'm dead…what a comforting thought.

"MY SURVIVAL IS IN THAT BAG, YOU STUPID DOG!"

The big black dog stopped, turned around, and stared at me…as if it were challenging me.

It turned and ran.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" I shrieked, continuing the chase through the dark woods.

Thank God there wasn't any snow on the ground…I probably would've slipped and cracked my head open on a rock…or suffocated in a giant mound of snow…

"HEY!" I cried.

A giant boom made me come to a sudden stop, my heart beat increasing rapidly.

I could see light in the clearing.

Oh God. I'm dead.

Something – someone moved just outside the edge of the woods.

So someone was out there…I must be on someone's property…with my luck it'll be a crazy person with a shot gun…or explosives…maybe with that boom they were trying to kill me…or at least get rid of me.

"I'm sorry about the dog…I got your purse back,"

It was a man. He sounded friendly…but you never know…he could be some kind of pervert.

But he had my purse.

I slowly walked out of the forest, remaining cautious.

"Wow you're a cutie," he said, smiling.

…Definitely a pervert.

I smiled, studying him. "Thank you…?" I replied.

He looked young – maybe in his late twenties to early thirties.

"Here's your purse…would you like to come inside to have some tea?"

I stared at him, a bit scared. I took the purse from him, not taking my eyes off of him. I sure hoped he wouldn't try anything.

"Shigure! What are you doing?"

He – Shigure, apparently – turned around quickly, putting a hand on the back of his head, probably trying to look innocent or something.

"Ah, Yuki…I was just inviting this lovely young woman to have some tea…do you think you could ask Tohru to make some for us?"

"Don't treat Miss Honda like a servant," Yuki scoffed. He walked toward us. "You're probably scaring this poor girl," he murmured. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Yuki, what is your name? Are you from around here?"

I stared at him. He was beautiful – and I've never called a guy _beautiful_…

"Uh…Kimiko Sohma…I'm visiting here from Rhode Island – in the US."

His smile faded. "Sohma? Do you have family out here?"

"That's why I came here – I don't know," I answered, looking down at my feet.

There was a moment of silence…which was growing awkward.

"Do you have anywhere to stay, Kimiko?" Yuki asked politely.

I shook my head.

"Why don't we all go inside and figure things out there…would you like me to take your bags?" Shigure asked, already taking my bags before I could reply.

I followed them through the yard to a sliding paper door – already open – revealing a dining room with a large wooden table in the middle.

"Would anyone like some tea? I thought that it would be nice -"

A girl who looked around my age with long brown hair stopped in mid sentence, carrying tea, wearing pink lined yellow pajamas. She quickly set the tea down and came over to me, bowing her head. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tohru Honda." She chirped.

"Hello…I'm Kimiko Sohma," I said, bowing my head slightly.

"Sohma? Are you related to Yuki and Shigure?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, turning to look at them. "Your last names are Sohma too?"

"Yes," Yuki replied, nodding. "How about we all sit down and have some tea…and talk,"

I nodded.

"I'll take your bags up to Tohru's room," Shigure remarked, disappearing down the hallway.

I waited until Yuki sat until I sat down across from him…I wasn't sure exactly where they wanted me to sit…and I didn't want to have them tell me we weren't sitting there.

Tohru came back to the room and set tea down in front of me and Yuki.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She smiled at me, kneeling down next to Yuki.

"How old are you, Kimiko?" Yuki asked.

"15," I replied.

I had so many questions to ask them, beginning with what was up with his purple hair.

"Do you live in the Sohma Estates?" Tohru asked.

I shook my head. "I'm visiting from the US."

"Oh,"

Shigure was now in the room, kneeling down at the head of the table. He smiled at me. "So Kimiko, what-"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?"

If I thought I was dead earlier, I'm going to be dead soon. I think I'm having a heart attack.

I turned around, forcing a smile, but it probably ended up as a wince. "Hi, I'm Kimi-"

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The orange haired boy shrieked. And it sure was orange. What's with all these hair colors?

Oh I know. They're a punk rock band…yep…for sure.

"Just shut up you stupid cat…" Yuki hissed.

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat," orange boy barked back.

I guess insults are different in Japan…I wouldn't have imagined 'damn rat' and 'stupid cat' though…

"So Kimiko, did your parents meet here?" Shigure asked, ignoring Yuki and the other guy. They must fight a lot. He looked behind me, furrowing his eyebrows. "Kyo, don't destroy the house again,"

That's nice.

"Yeah…my mom and my dad married here, and then while my mom was pregnant with me she fled from here…she claims my father died in some tragic accident…"

Suddenly he was very serious. His gaze was intense.

"What was his name?"

"Ryoma Sohma," I replied obediently.

And then everything seemed to stop. As if we were a movie put on pause.

The silence was deafening.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tohru…"

This was the first time I had said anything since the long silence downstairs had occurred. Yuki had finally broken it, asking Tohru to show me to our room. The boys must've wanted to have a Boy Scout meeting. Eh hehe… 'WE'RE DOWN IN OUR POPCORN SALES!! WE NEED TO ACT FAST!!'

"Yes, Kimiko?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she sat up, turning to face me.

I didn't look back…I kept my eyes glued to the comforter on her bed. I didn't know what to say…

"Do you….um…know if they are trying to keep something from me?"

"No…I've never heard of your father…they've never mentioned him or anything. I don't know why they got so quiet. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable," she murmured.

Oh no, I love awkward silences! The more awkward the better! I should say something really stupid just to make them even _more_ awkward!

Not really.

There was a knock at the door.

"Kimiko?" Shigure called.

"Yes?" I answered, getting up from the bed to open the door.

He smiled at me with a phone in his hand. Every time the man smiled it looked like he was up to something.

"Do you want to call your mom to tell her that you're safe?" he asked, holding it out to me. "Or would you rather call her in the morning…if you're tired," he rambled.

I nodded slowly. "I'll call her now," I murmured, taking the phone from his outstretched hand. I smiled. "Thanks,"

He smiled back, stepping out of the room.

"I'll give you some privacy," Tohru whispered, passing me.

"Oh, no, no, that's fine. I don't want to make you feel as if you've been kicked out of your own room,"

She smiled, giggling. "I don't mind,"

She shut the door behind her, and I was instantly engulfed in silence. My breathing was all I could hear.

I sighed, sitting down on the floor, leaning my back against the wall. What I really want to be doing right now is sleeping. All this commotion and what not is really tiring.

I looked at the phone in my hand, my fingers knowing the exact pattern my mother's phone number had, but yet I hesitated.

What was I supposed to tell her? What would she tell me? Would she insist that I come home? Or would she give me more weird prophecy things?

I guess the only way to find out was to get it over with.

I held my breath as I waited for her to pick up the phone – which was hardly two rings. She must've been waiting.

_"Kimiko!?"_ she gasped.

"It's me, Mama," I answered, taking a breath.

_"I was so worried! I shouldn't have sent you out there alone. I'm going to have to get some kind of medication for the anxiety you give me,"_ she rambled, sounding relieved.

I smiled, feeling less tense myself. It was comforting to hear her voice…but that comfort went away when I remembered she was a gazillion miles away from me and I couldn't call her to tell her to pick me up right away.

_"You must be at someone's house. Who are they? Be careful Kimiko, I don't need to tell you the possibilities that could happen when being in a stranger's home,"_

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Yeah, Mama, I know all about stranger danger," I joked, fingering my shirt. "I'm with this family with the same last name as us-"

_"There are a lot of Sohmas out there,"_

"They're all really nice. Shigure is the oldest, and Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru are around my age."

_"Did you say Shigure?"_

My heart beat increased. "Do you know him?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

She didn't reply.

What is with all these silences today!? Is the whole _world_ keeping something from me today?? Is today 'Give Kimiko a hard time' day!?

"Mama…?"

_"You must be tired. We can talk tomorrow," _

I wanted to snap at her. Why did she have to hide things from me? This secrecy has gotten really old.

"Yeah…okay." I muttered.

_"Good night sweetheart. I love you," _

"I love you too,"

She hung up first, leaving me in silence yet again.

Yep. Today is definitely 'Give Kimiko a hard time' day.


	9. Chapter 9

Honestly, I'm kind of afraid to leave Tohru's room. This whole situation is seriously messed up. I'm staying with people I hardly even know! I really should have thought things through before I acted. I guess its kind of late for that now though.

I stood up from where I was sitting against a wall, stretching out my back. Remembering the phone was in my hand, I figured I should probably get it back to Shigure. He may need this…considering it's his phone and all….yeah…

I walked over to the door and hesitated. Jeez Kimiko, it's not like there's going to be monsters on the other side of this door. I really need to chill out.

I turned the knob slowly, opening the door inch by inch. I swung out into the empty hallway and shut the door behind me quietly.

Another problem: I don't know where anything is in this house.

This is truly fantastic.

I groaned to myself as I turned right – to the stairs, closest to an exit and where I've already been. Going down the stairs, I moved slowly, trying to take in as much of my surroundings as I could. I turned to the right to go into the kitchen when I was stopped by something – or someone – in my way.

"I'm sor-!"

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped, storming off.

I felt my face turn red, and I hurried down the hall. That guy really doesn't like me…then again he doesn't seem to like Yuki either…maybe he's just not a people person.

"Hello Kimiko, is everything alright?" Shigure asked.

"Oh!" I gasped. I hadn't realized I had ended up in the dining room. I took a step forward, bowing my head slightly, looking down at my feet. "Here's your phone," I murmured.

"What did your mom say?" he asked.

"Not much…" I muttered, more to myself than anyone. I looked over at him, our eyes meeting, his covered with reading glasses. "I mean, she seemed to…accept it…"

He smiled. "Alright…we can talk more in the morning. I'm sure you're exhausted. I know I am," he laughed.

I laughed with him nervously. "Yeah…good night, and thank you so much," I exclaimed, bowing my head once again, and then turned to run back up to Tohru's room.

I think I've had enough adventure for one day…maybe even the rest of my freaking life.

Of course, staring at the floor like the genius I am, I ran into another poor soul.

"I am so sorry! I don't know what's with me today," I rambled, taking a step back, looking down at the floor. But, being curious, I shifted my eyes up to see Yuki's surprised face, staring back at me.

Awkward, yet again…what a surprise.

"Excuse me," I muttered, brushing past him to get to the closest thing to safety – Tohru's room.


End file.
